


Wax Poetic

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couplets, Crack-ish, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Iambic Pentameter, Love Spell, M/M, Poetry, Sonnet, destiel bingo, suprising lack of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: James and Portia are tired of watching Dean and Cas pine for each other, so James takes matters into his own hands.Or, the one where Cas and Dean can only speak to each other in rhyming couplets and Dean professes his love in a sonnet





	Wax Poetic

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo square: O3- Witches cast some love spells  
> Word prompt: Poetry  
> Characters: Dean Winchester, Castiel, Sam Winchester, James Frampton, Portia  
> Word Count: ~2K  
> Author’s Note: In case anyone doesn’t remember, james Frampton is the witch/cop from Man’s Best Friend With Benefits, and Portia is his familiar, half the time super hot chick, half the time Doberman (but still super gorgeous).
> 
> See end notes for more things and stuff.

Thank you so much to [cutelittlekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty) for the beta on this fluffy thing. I know its been a while since I wrote something you were able to read!

Did my best to keep this as angst free as possible :D

 

I can also be found on Tumblr [@cr-noble-writes](https://cr-noble-writes.tumblr.com/) and Pillowfort as [CRNoble](https://www.pillowfort.io/CRNoble)! I'm on discord, too as Cassie | CR Noble#5592 and I'm pretty much always available for chit-chat!

 

 

James left the motel room shaking his head and wondering how Sam managed to deal with all that unresolved sexual tension on a daily basis. He allowed his fingers to brush against the fur on the head of his Doberman familiar, laughing as her thoughts mirrored his own.

 

“Seriously,” Portia said, walking beside him in her human form now, flipping her hair over one shoulder and smiling at James. She reached over and grabbed the hand that moments ago had scratched behind ears. “We were only there for a few hours and those two have already given me a headache.”

 

“They’ll figure it out eventually,” James said, smiling softly as he looked over at her. He gripped her hand tighter. “Hopefully.”

 

“You know, we could help them along a little bit.” Portia climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

 

James thought about her words sincerely for a moment, and a wry smile crossed his face as he sat in the driver’s seat. “I think I know just the spell for that.”

* * *

 

“Coffee?” Sam asked, holding a mug filled to the brim with the steaming brown liquid out to his brother. 

 

Dean accepted it with a grateful smile and took the first sip, wishing that Cas had brewed it. They all made coffee the exact same way. Full twelve cups of water and seven heaping scoops of freshly ground beans, but somehow it was always better when the angel was the one behind it. Where the hell was the feathery son of a bitch, anyway? Dean hadn’t heard from him in days. He sipped his coffee in silence, combing online newspapers for any signs of a case. He told himself if they needed Castiel, one of them could pray for him. It didn’t diminish the need Dean felt to see the angel.

 

“Find anything?” Sam asked, looking at him over the laptop’s screen.

 

Dean shook his head in response. He hadn’t had enough coffee yet to warrant conversation. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that he was completely absorbed in thoughts of deep blue eyes, a five o’clock shadow, and dark, messy sex hair. Nope, it was just a lack of caffeine.

 

They drank their coffee in silence after that. Dean was thankful for it. He was pretty sure at this point if he opened his mouth, the only thing he would be able to talk about was Cas. It was weird. Not the fact that he was thinking about his angel, Dean did that all the time. The burgeoning need he felt to talk to him, to tell him… things… wasn’t new either, but it was a lot more intense, impairing his ability to focus.

 

As if on cue, there was a sound like feathers in the wind, and then the body heat of someone standing very,  _ very _ close to him.

 

“God dammit, Cas! We’ve talked about this, man!” Dean started, trying to ignore his heart as it pounded in his chest. “Pers’nal space! What if I’d been in the can?” It was exactly what he’d meant to say, but it sounded strange to his ears. There was something slightly different between what he’d thought and what had actually come out of his mouth

 

“Apologies, Dean, ‘tis only but me. Quickly I came, for you I had to see.” Cas’s head tilted to one side in adorable confusion.

 

That was  _ definitely _ weird.Why the hell was Cas talking like that? It was even more unusual than his normal formality.

 

“Is, uh… everything okay?” Sam’s eyes darted back and forth between them, eyebrow raised. He had clearly picked up on something familiar, but whatever it was baffled the hell out of him.

 

“Yes, Sam, everything is fine,” Cas said, frowning slightly. 

 

Dean watched him shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Something was definitely up with the angel, but Dean refused to say anything. He felt the compulsion to spill his guts to Castiel right then and there, so strong that if he opened his mouth, he might not be able to fight it. Dean sure as hell wasn’t going to embarrass himself like that.

 

“You don’t look like everything is fine,” Sam muttered, staring intently at the clearly nervous angel.

 

“Its an imperative that we speak, Dean.” Cas turned his attention back to the older Winchester. “I’ve things I must say, a need to come clean.”

 

Dean caught his lip between his teeth, wondering what Cas could possibly mean by having a need to come clean. “Come clean, say you? But what is it you’ve done? All’s always forgiven, don’t cut and run.” What the actual fuck was coming out of his mouth? It got the message across, sure, but it definitely hadn’t been what he’d wanted to say.

 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Sam asked, clearly as dumbstruck as his brother.

 

“You’d know if it was a joke, Sam, because it would be funny.” Okay, so Dean could talk his brother like a normal human being. Shit only came out funny if he was talking to Cas. It wasn’t less weird.

 

“Then what the hell is going on?” Sam asked.

 

Dean looked up at Cas, wondering if he had any idea. Their eyes met, and Dean stared at his angel’s lips as they parted to speak again.

 

“There’s magic afoot, of that I’ve no doubt. From whence it came’s what I can’t figure out.” Cas’s face scrunched in frustration.

 

“Well, it’s clearly directed at you and Dean,” Sam said, “you both seem to be able to talk to me normally. But, every time you speak to each other, it's… uh… poetic.” He smiled awkwardly.

 

“Yes.” Cas was speaking to Sam again. “For the last several hours, I have had an uncontrollable urge to… confess something to Dean.”

 

“Sam, if this is a spell, we need to figure out who it came from. Generally speaking, witches don’t have the best intentions when they cast spells on us.” Dean didn’t mention that he’d been feeling that very same urge. He just hoped they’d find a way to fix this before he couldn’t stop himself from telling Cas the truth.

 

“I’ll call James. He might know if there’s a way to reverse whatever this spell is.” Sam walked over to the other side of the motel room, picked his phone up and dialed.

 

Dean and Cas remained silent, waiting for Sam to finish the call and get whatever information they needed. It was sheer force of will that kept Dean’s mouth shut, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep it up.

 

“Hey, James,” Sam said into the phone, “Listen, do you know of any spells that make people confess things in verse?... Yeah, rhyming couplets… Oh, I see… is it going to have any negative effects?... Okay, then, I’ll let them know… Yeah, thanks.” 

 

Dean watched Sam intently as he hung up the phone and set it on the table. When he turned to face them, he seemed to be trying to hide a smile. At least someone found this entertaining.

 

“The good news is that you’ll be fine.”

 

“Well, what’s the bad news?” Dean asked, gruffly. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling like he already knew the answer.

 

“So get this. The only way to end the spell is to make your confessions.”

 

“What?” Dean’s heart was in his throat, even though he’d expected Sam to say that. “No way, man. There has to be something.”

 

“According to James, this is the only way. Unless you want to speak in iambic pentameter for the rest of your life.”

 

“Well, I suppose I will start,” Cas said to no one in particular. 

 

Sam smiled at them, looking suspiciously like he knew something they didn’t. “I’ll uh, give you two some privacy.” As he walked toward the door, the younger Winchester grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.

 

Cas moved away from Dean for the first time since he’d arrived and sat in the empty chair, fidgeting nervously. They both were silent for what seemed like forever.

 

“Gripped tightly, I raised you from perdition,” Cas began, “From moment one, ‘twas more than a mission.”

 

Dean struggled to remain silent and let Cas say his piece. His heart raced and the words wanted to jump from his throat, and he honestly wasn’t sure it was entirely due to the spell. It had been years since he’d discovered the way he felt for the angel. He’d just never been able to say it out loud. His knee bounced uncontrollably, his body trying to give him something else to concentrate on while the angel made his confession.

 

“The moment we met I knew I would fall. Whatever happened, I’d fight through it all.”

 

Holy shit. Was this really happening? Dean couldn’t contain his own thoughts. They ran wild in through his mind. Was Cas’s confession what he thought it was? He thought his heart might explode. This couldn’t possibly be real. Cas was smiling now, eyes as bright and blue as they had ever been and brimming with emotion as he spoke. It was almost too much for Dean to take. 

 

“For many years, Dean, I’ve wanted to say, but never it seemed the right time or day.”

 

Dean soaked in the angel’s words and the look in his eyes. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe he could just let it out, finally and and not have to worry that Cas wouldn’t reciprocate.

 

“Every moment, you’re the sun in my sky, and I promise not a day will go by.” Cas paused to take a breath. “When I won’t try to prove, say the words, too. Dean Winchester, know I’ll always love you.”

 

Dean was just about as happy as he’d ever been as he leaned forward to press his lips against Castiel’s. The seraph’s lips were soft under his, and he could feel Cas’s surprise. His heart was ready to burst inside him, and Dean did his best to convey all of what he felt in that single, chaste kiss. It was impossible, of course, and when they broke apart, Dean barely had time to catch his breath before the words spilled from his lips.

 

“Ever since we met in the barn that day   
Our future has been always on my mind   
If ever I would find the words to say   
Would then these feelings be returned in kind.   
  
When first it appeared that I had lost you   
Our profound bond, from the world, I still hid   
It left heart and soul beaten black and blue   
Still, I was afraid to feel as I did   
  
Returned to me, with all your powers lost   
I called you a baby in a trenchcoat   
Ignored the feelings while you paid the cost   
‘Cuz I was scared you weren’t in the same boat   
  
When all this time, you should have known it, too   
I could never not be in love with you.”

* * *

 

Two days had passed since Dean and Castiel started talking normally again, and Sam was relieved. As hilarious as it had been to listen to, he was glad to have them back to their regular selves. And even more glad they had finally told each other about their feelings. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could’ve lived with the unresolved tension between the two of them. They would definitely be getting two motel rooms from now on though. No way was he walking in on  _ that  _ again. Sam’s phone trilled and he reached into his pocket for it. A text from James.

 

_ Did the reversal work? _

 

Sam smiled and tapped out a reply.  _ Didn’t use it, they made their confessions. THANK GOD. _

 

_ You’re welcome. _

 

He laughed quietly at that, locking the screen and stuffing the phone back into his pocket. James’s knowledge had been far too detailed and too easily accessed for anyone else to have cast the spell. Sam hadn’t said anything to the witch, or to his brother about it. After all this time, he was too grateful for the change of pace, finally seeing his brother happy.

 

Even if it meant Sam was cramped in the back seat from now on. He stretched his legs as much as he could across the seat and leaned his head back against the window, eventually falling asleep with a small smile still playing on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry is hard y'all. I don't normally write it, so this was definitely a challenge for me. It was fun though, and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm including all the couplets in these notes, just in case it's easier to see than it was in the dialogue :D
> 
> God dammit, Cas! We’ve talked about this, man!  
> Pers’nal space! What if I’d been in the can?
> 
> Apologies, Dean, ‘tis only but me.   
> Quickly I came, for you I had to see.
> 
> Its an imperative that we speak, Dean.  
> I’ve things I must say, a need to come clean.
> 
> Come clean, say you? But what is it you’ve done?  
> All’s always forgiven, don’t cut and run.
> 
> There’s magic afoot, of that I’ve no doubt.   
> From whence it came’s what I can’t figure out.
> 
> Gripped tightly, I raised you from perdition.  
> From moment one, ‘twas more than a mission.
> 
> The moment we met I knew I would fall.   
> Whatever happened, I’d fight through it all.
> 
> For many years, Dean, I’ve wanted to say,   
> But never it seemed the right time or day.
> 
> Every moment, you’re the sun in my sky,   
> And I promise not a day will go by.
> 
> When I won’t try to prove, say the words, too.   
> Dean Winchester, know I’ll always love you.


End file.
